


昀端 暗房 中

by 688_8AbO



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/688_8AbO/pseuds/688_8AbO
Relationships: 昀端 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	昀端 暗房 中

自打那次后，两人愣是一周没去小房间，平时也就在卧室里瞎折腾，不搞什么情趣。

张若昀自知是先惹毛了刘端端，他脸皮薄，被这么一弄也变得传统不少，加上少说两句还不用睡沙发。日子还是照常过，刘端端平时出门跑活动，晚点回来累的要死，搁床上一躺，张若昀也就心疼的亲亲抱抱，粘腻一会就睡着了。

可张若昀最近没事干，精神得很，刘端端也没说要去小房间，回家也是倒头就睡，憋了几天快把人憋坏了。

自家男友的好刘端端是知道的，所以等他下来的时候，就扯了个话题，小房间就这么重启了。

那天张若昀在床上玩手机玩得正舒服，就被刘端端拉去小房间，按在椅子上，绑结实了。他没对方那技术绑花结，就给捆住了手脚，想了想，还拿了个口塞给套上。

张若昀也不反抗，实际上从他被刘端端拉进来的一刻就挺兴奋的了。

捆好后，刘端端拿了一套衣服，当着张若昀的面缓缓换上了——那是套情趣衣，酷爱网上冲浪的张先生在经过刘先生的同意买了的。看着倒还不是那么的暴露，就是妥妥的女装。刘端端的衣服有不少女款，可和女装还是差了一个字，此时穿着张若昀给他挑的青色旗袍，倒也有些害臊。这衣服其实是可以穿出去的，只不是是那边开的太上，遮不住什么，风一吹就看见整个屁股，除外料子还是很好的。

刘端端的内裤还是男式四角，不太好看，他索性脱了，真空上阵。

还不嫌事大的抬起一条腿，恰好露出了一点儿，又很快架在另外一条腿上，手上就差了根烟杆子，不然还真有点民国的味道。

张若昀说不出话，不过下头挺精神。刘端端的腰腿都很细，此时穿着也没有任何的违和感，对方看着他，勾起一个笑来，紧接着一只白净的脚踏在张若昀的肩头。刘端端的脚不是那种肉肉的，也不是特别瘦，就是被恰到好处的肌肉覆盖着，有骨感，经常锻炼原因上头也有几根不明显的青筋。

他不紧不慢地踩着张若昀的肩膀，旗袍的下摆正好落在他的胯间，挡住了底下的美好风光，但是顺着起伏的弧线，也能看到个一丝一毫。

“若昀……”脚渐渐往下移，最终落在了对方下半身的鼓包上头，张若昀哼了几声，似乎想说什么，但都被堵口塞在了嘴里。

刘端端第一次做这种事情，生涩得很，脚上放轻了去踩，就怕把他踩坏了。没磨蹭一会，刘端端就嫌麻烦，直接解开了张若昀的裤子，浇上润滑油，然后用双脚夹住那根。脚怎么说都是不如手上的皮肤细腻，对张若昀来说也是新奇的体验，像是被老茧摩擦了一样，不疼，还有些舒服。

“嗯…哼……”

刘端端听见他的呻吟，就更加卖力的去挑逗脚上的东西，又湿又滑的沾了他一脚，刘端端看着张若昀已经红透的脸，以及不断起伏的胸膛，觉得心脏被人揪住了一般，血液全都被挤到了下半身，直顶柔软的丝绸料子，凸出了形状。

可足交是个体力活，没一会就把人给累坏了，刘端端看他还没射，干脆收回黏糊糊的双脚。掀起旗袍的一片料子叼在嘴里，把勃起的下身完完整整地展现在张若昀的面前，满意的听见对方顿时加重了的呼吸声。他伸出一只手圈住自己的老二，缓慢的套弄起来，另外一只手隔着衣服掐住了一边的乳头，毫不犹豫地往外扯，放下所有的羞耻心，在张若昀面前自慰起来。

张若昀死死盯着刘端端，仿佛要把他盯穿了。下半身还火燎燎的立着，满是粘腻的润滑液，没人理会也变凉了，而这一切的罪魁祸首，还敢在他面前卖骚——刘端端躺在床上，门户大开着，修长的手指陷进柔软的臀肉里，扒开了一边，另外一只手就探了进去。

他是扩张过的。张若昀眼睛都红了，挣扎着想要过去，好好摸摸刘端端，而不是被捆在一张破椅子上头。

“别着急。”刘端端笑了笑，对方那急躁的样子他很是受用，翻了个身，从柜子里取出了一根假鸡巴，做的还挺真，一根根青筋都能看的清楚。刘端端拿着假鸡巴，张口含了下去，还不忘抬眼看张若昀——对方果不其然的在椅子上挣扎，不过等他吐出来，再将那玩具送入穴中时，张若昀没动静了，就直愣愣的瞅着他。

刘端端被他看得发毛，但放不下面子，就硬着头皮打开开关，玩具在他身体里震动，刘端端忍不住呻吟了几声，从床上下来，跪在了地上，捧着张若昀被冷淡许久的玩意，一口含到了底。

张若昀的玩意比他后头的那根还要命，又大又硬的，刘端端腮帮子都酸了，也不见得对方有一点要射的意思，只好更加卖力的吞吐。

刘端端慢慢的从跪变成了坐在地上，旗袍的下摆恰好遮住了他犯骚的下体，可那直挺挺的形状遮不住，衣服上的水痕也遮不住。张若昀的呼吸很重，沉得像是灌了铅，和他对视着，从未移开过一刻。刘端端松开了嘴，他突然想要去亲他，于是他攀住他的手借力让自己起身，摘掉了堵住他的口塞，捧着他的脸深情地吻了上去。

糟糕的液体被两人吞下，刘端端把一条腿架在张若昀的身侧，伸手摘掉了按摩棒，“我爱你……”他在接吻的空隙中说道，说完后又去亲吻对方的眉眼，刘端端扶着他的阴茎撑开自己的入口，一点点的往下沉，一点点的往里去。

他像是溺水的人，抓住唯一的浮木，刘端端想，只要张若昀喜欢，他大概一辈子都不会放手。

纤细的腰肢开始扭动，男人低着头，眼泪汗水滴在了张若昀的小腹上，他胡乱地和他表白，不断的说，一遍又一遍，心中永远无法填满的空洞被放大，他急需有人来把他装满。

“把绳子解开，让我抱抱你。”张若昀说，刘端端点了点头，却因为体内的东西有些手抖，解了半天才解开。

刚重获自由，张若昀就迫不及待地抱着他，把人往怀里摁，他们很少有这样的时候，平时工作忙，就只能分开，也不能公开，路上遇见了也要装作没看见，戏里戏外都在演戏，演到累了。

虽然谁都不说，但骨子里都是发了狂的占有欲，想要把对方拴在身边才能安心。刘端端会对他一个人哭，会为了他打开自己，张若昀不知道世界上还有什么能胜过，他给他的爱是说不完的，张若昀也只好拼命去回应，让他安心。

他一边说着我在，一边把刘端端压到床上，在他体内冲撞，把人撞到咿咿呀呀的叫，沙哑的，尖锐的，张若昀通通收下。刘端端的体内是柔软湿热的勾魂道，容纳下眼前男人的粗大，任由他在里头放肆，捣得他直哆嗦，也不曾喊过停。

张若昀腾出一只手伸进刘端端的旗袍里，大手揉捏这一边的胸口，把厚实的胸肌揉成了棉花，五指都陷了进去。

捏够了就顺着衣服往上，伸到了他的唇边，不大的旗袍被撑得紧绷，刘端端不顾上许多，张嘴就是含着他的手指，还有模有样的吮吸轻咬。加上抽插的动作大，旗袍终于不堪重负的滋啦一声坏了，既然坏了，那也不必心疼，张若昀用一力扯，把衣服扯得破损。刘端端长得女气，此时头发凌乱的贴在额前，衣服被撕了，越看越是适合他此时红透的脸，叫人想要更加凶狠的欺负他。

张若昀把他的腿合在一起，扛起来老高再一折，整个人的重量都压在了他身上，每次进入的力道也重了许多，刘端端双手死死拽住床单，在对方狠命的抽插中交代了出去。

“嗯、啊啊……”男人仰着头，后穴不住地收缩，小腹急促地起伏着，张若昀不着急动，就掰过他的脑袋，对着嘴就是一亲。

两条舌头像是交缠在一起的蛇，刘端端被他卷着舌头吃，口腔都被一一舔过，把他的呻吟堵在了嘴里。

一吻结束，刘端端赶忙喘气，差点就忘了张若昀还硬着。等到他下面不紧咬张若昀的命根子时，对方就开始动起来，不应期的敏感让他无法接受更多的快感，可他不会拒绝张若昀，就稍微推了一下对方又任由摆弄了。

张若昀知道他难受，也不想太早交代，就抽了出来，从地上捡起那根按摩棒又给他插了回去，但是没有打开。做完这些后，他坐在床上望着刘端端，对方知道他什么意思——艰难的爬起来，上半身趴在在了床上，下半身高高翘起，还能隐约看到按摩棒露出来的部分，绝色也就不过如此了。

刘端端先是仔仔细细的舔了一边柱身，浅含着龟头吮吸几下，又在吞吐的时候俏皮的用上了牙齿，活像个新手，磨得张若昀又疼又爽，搁那直吸气呢。

“…呜呜！”刘端端含得正深，张若昀突然往前，硕大的龟头就这么碾压着喉咙，咽喉反射性的干呕，可又脑袋又被他按着，根本起不来。

让他含了几秒，男人才依依不舍的拔出来，刘端端顿时蜷缩到边上咳嗽，眼泪鼻涕流了一脸，下巴上还是湿的，别提有多狼狈了。

张若昀抽了张纸巾帮他擦干净脸上的液体，把人从床上扶起来，亲吻着刘端端的眼角，把对方脸弄得满是口水，刘端端被他舔烦了，就边推边说：“你是狗吗？别舔了。”

“你们不都说我是哈士奇？”张若昀不依不饶地扑了上去，还真有点家里那几只的架势，“我今天就要让你知道，我比哈士奇还要粘人。”说完朝着刘端端的脖子就是一咬，对方被他这架势逗笑了，手脚并用地挣扎起来。

两个接近全裸的大男人在床上打闹是有点糟糕，更别说一个还硬着。折腾没多久，刘端端也算是发现那个一直贴在他大腿根上的东西，又热又硬，要把给他化了，张若昀好像没有要继续的意思，可刘端端先耐不住了。

“不继续吗？”他搂住爱人的脖子，一手给张若昀呼噜头毛，摸起来有点湿，还真的像刚耍水回来的大狗。

“嗯——”张若昀把自己埋在刘端端的脖颈，“想要？”

说的好像现在硬的人不是他一样。

刘端端松开他，伸手去套弄那抵在他腿上的硬物，满意的听到对方在他耳边低喘，呼吸都打在了他的身上。张若昀私底下其实蛮安静的，他可以抱着刘端端一整天，什么也不说，到了时间两人就分开去吃饭，吃饱了又粘在一起，开始的时候刘端端还不懂，但是他喜欢张若昀，也就没问，谁还没点习惯了。

说到底也是个怕孤独的小孩。刘端端仰起头同他接吻，在能溺死人的吻里，他扶着他挤了进去，呻吟全都被两人吃了进去，只剩下几声闷哼。

张若昀终于有了动静——他架起刘端端的腿，腰一挺，全数塞了进去，把两人之间彻底填满，胯骨紧紧贴着刘端端的臀肉和大腿。男人不急着动，缓缓地把人拉起，半个身子悬在空中，刘端端没力气，只能被他吊着。

“端端，刘端端……”他重复着爱人的名字，对方也就偶尔回应他，叨叨多了，听着倒像是在撒娇的幼犬。

刘端端拿他没办法，想要起身，张若昀此时却开始动，把他弄得没法起来，只好大腿紧绷着承欢。

就快到了。刘端端的声音再次染上了哭腔，他硬不起来，看着是要光凭着后穴高潮，张若昀都觉着他天赋异凛。

刘海遮住了他的眼睛，导致张若昀看不清他的表情，只觉得他是快乐的——呻吟中带着媚，他就更加粗暴地去操他，想要让他彻底沉沦。刘端端只能被他操，他无法掩盖而又幼稚的占有欲溢了出来，他只想要刘端端，他的人，他的心，统统都是他的。

可要是他得不到，张若昀就会放手。

好在他很幸运。

埋在体内的阴茎又涨大了一圈，刘端端为此呜咽了一声，他感觉自己要被玩坏了，张若昀真的很大，大到令他的小腹发胀的地步。

也不知道做了多久，刘端端期间射了一次，也被射了一肚子，张若昀抱着他粘腻一会，结果没多久又提枪上阵。

最后一次的时候刘端端已经彻底射不出东西了，也没勃起，肠道又给灌了一股精液。等张若昀一抽出来，立刻跟着流出来，满腿都是。

“我爱你。”张若昀啄了一下刘端端的嘴角，看似贴心地帮他把破破烂烂的旗袍理好，稍微盖住了他腿间的一片狼藉，再把人抱到了浴室。

刘端端累的不行，随便应和了就过了，乖乖的让张若昀清理。

水温刚好，泡得让人昏昏欲睡，张若昀在水里抱紧了刘端端，拉起他的手，在手背上落下一个吻，睡吧，端端，明天咱们吃火锅。他的声音听起来和水一样温暖。


End file.
